<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You break the rules and spikes grow from your skin by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382564">You break the rules and spikes grow from your skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Help how do I tag, Hurt/Comfort, I absolutely love the entire hybrid premise of this fandom, Teasing, This is based on the characters not the creators, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit is a good friend, Tubbo here growing horns, but in a playful way, how does this relate to the timeline? We don’t know, not it’s not very much hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo didn’t expect this to happen, but now he had horns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You break the rules and spikes grow from your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my Google drive for a few days and I didn’t realize it was complete.  At least good enough complete.  So here’s me posting it, uhhh a bit frightened.  But Tubbo with horns, thank you.  I love the hybrid concept so much.</p><p>—</p><p>I’m going to continue to emphasize this is NOT about the content creators.  It’s about the characters they play in the smp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo made a noise of discomfort, carding his fingers through his hair, his nails scraping roughly against the skin as he walked with Tommy through the woods that surrounded what was left of l’manburg.</p><p>“What is your problem today?” Tommy asked, his tone a lot harsher than how Tubbo knew he meant it.</p><p>“My scalp itches today,” Tubbo groaned, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“What?  Have you got bugs or something in your hair?  Gross!” Tommy scrunched his nose up and took a step away from Tubbo.</p><p>“I haven’t got bugs!” Tubbo said with a huff, “I can’t believe you’d think I have bugs.”</p><p>“Well I don’t know, you have been tromping through the woods like some kind of deer or something,” Tommy rolled his eyes, kicking at the dirt.</p><p>“Well if you’re so insistent check my hair see if there’s any bugs!” Tubbo snorted, challenging Tommy.  It was unsaid that Tommy had been exploring the woods just as much as Tubbo.</p><p>It didn’t take much persuading, Tommy had been against it at first, throwing a fit but when Tubbo asked with more softness in his voice, pleading gently, he knew that Tommy would agree.  The taller boy grumbled choice words under his breath, combing his fingers through Tubbo’s hair.</p><p>“What the hell?” Tommy said, his finger snagging on a knot.</p><p>“What? Are there bugs?” Tubbo asked, his eyes widening with surprise.  Surely that couldn’t be the case.</p><p>“Did you hit your head or something?” Tommy asked, shifting Tubbo’s hair.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“You’ve got like these lumps on your head,” Tommy prodded against the small lumps with his finger, Tubbo winced at the sharp sting and ducked his head.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Tubbo huffed, feeling his head.  Tommy made no move to try and guide Tubbo to where they were.  But when Tubbo felt them he scrunched his nose up.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>They were small lumps, one on each side of his head protruding too much to be from a bruise and too large to be something from an insect.  They ached but Tubbo hadn’t even noticed until now, it was like when your muscles were sore after running all day.</p><p>“What if it’s a tumor?” Tommy asked bluntly, raising one eyebrow.  He tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“It’s not!” Tubbo insisted, his voice an octave higher.  He didn’t know what it was but it hopefully wouldn’t be that, “do we show someone?”</p><p>Tommy just shrugged unhelpfully.  The list of trusted adults and or people that might possibly be able to help figure this out was upsettingly short.  Tubbo bit his lower lip, running his thumb over one of the bumps.</p><p>“Who do you want to tell?” Tommy asked, sitting down on the grass, Tubbo sat next to him, tugging at a strand of his hair.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Tubbo muttered. </p><p>“It’ll probably go away in a few days,” Tommy leaned against Tubbo, pulling at a blade of grass.  He pursed his lips.</p><p>“Probably.”</p>
<hr/><p>Needless to say, the lumps didn’t go away in a few days.  It had been almost a week and the bumps had gotten worryingly bigger, at least they didn’t itch anymore, but the pain had increased.  The skin on it felt rough, and you could barely see them poking out from Tubbo’s hair. </p><p>“Hm,” was all Tommy said upon seeing them.  Tubbo had complained about the pain, pushing his hair down to show Tommy.</p><p>“What do I do?” Tubbo whined, he rubbed his head, “it hasn’t gotten away.  And I don’t know what it is.”</p><p>Without warning Tommy took Tubbo’s head in his hand, pushing his head downwards, examining the bumps.  Tubbo cried out in surprise.</p><p>“They remind me of horns,” Tommy said clicking his tongue, “does anyone else have horns?  Schlatt had horns.”</p><p>A moment of panic settled in Tubbo’s stomach.  He had been compared to Schlatt too many times.  He didn’t want to look like him too.  There was no way that Tommy was right, it was a stupid theory anyway.</p><p>“People don’t just grow horns Tommy,” Tubbo shook his head, “you’re crazy.”</p><p>“Well Phil has wings, they're massive too, he always has feathers everywhere I don’t get how he’s so good at getting people off his trail. Techno is… a pig?  Piglin?  I never asked.  Who else hmm, there’s plenty of impossible things that people have,” Tommy shrugged, “maybe you’re a goat or a sheep.  Do sheep have horns?”</p><p>Tubbo grumbled, “sheep don’t have horns.  I’m not a goat either.”</p><p>“Baa,” Tommy bleated teasingly,  Tubbo shoved him away, shaking his head.</p><p>“You might finally look cool if they are horns.”</p><p>“I am cool!”</p><p>“Not as cool as me,” Tommy grinned, leaning his elbow on Tubbo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Anyone can be cooler than you,” Tubbo poked Tommy in the side.  Tommy gasped incredulously.</p>
<hr/><p>The idea of them possibly being horns didn’t leave Tubbo’s mind once.  They grew bigger, and they grew fast.  And God did it hurt.  Tubbo could definitely see the resemblance to goat horns.  You could easily see them past his hair now, and the roughness and size of them made Tubbo less able to convince himself that it was just gonna go away.</p><p>Things like this weren’t unusual, far from it.  Something like this happened sooner or later to most people on the server.  But Tubbo didn’t wanna believe it would happen to him.</p><p>They curved backward a small amount.  Tubbo saw the terrifying resemblance to Schlatt’s curving horns, the way they curled behind his ears and framed his face.  Tubbo just wished they would stop growing.</p><p>Tommy bleated at him the next time they saw each other, examining the horns closely with childlike interest.  They had stopped hurting a few days ago, curling back a few inches but the growth seemed to have possibly stopped.  They didn’t curve like Schlatt’s and were more similar to a goat’s horns.  Tubbo couldn’t say that he liked them very much.</p><p>“This is stupid,” Tubbo grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.  He barely felt them but was constantly aware of them.  They weren’t large enough to block him from doing things, like if they had grown taller, but they were big enough to become annoying, getting snagged on things when he explored the woods.</p><p>“I think they look cool, except for the whole you getting stuck on the tree branches thing, that was lame,” Tommy said.  He just happened to have seen Tubbo tugging himself from some low hanging branches. </p><p>Tubbo’s cheeks flushed red and he looked away.</p><p>“You’re stupid too.”</p><p>Tommy messed up Tubbo’s hair with a huff, furrowing his eyebrows.  Tubbo head-butted Tommy in the arm which seemed to shock both boys.  Tommy rubbed his shoulder, the newly grown horns hadn’t done much damage.</p><p>“What was that?” Tommy cried out, his loud laughter echoing in the trees, it startled a few birds.  Tubbo’s cheeks flushed a darker red.</p><p>“I don’t know!” He exclaimed, “I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p>That just made Tommy laugh harder.  Tubbo resisted the urge to head-butt him again.</p><p>“Can you bleat?” Tommy asked loudly, “you’re like a goat!”</p><p>“I don’t know! And I’m not gonna try,” Tubbo grumbled.  </p><p>They found out later that Tubbo could in fact bleat.  Tubbo refused to say anything to Tommy the rest of the day (it lasted only a few minutes though).  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There may or may not be more dream smp stuff.  Depends if I get the courage to post it, and the motivation to finish it.  I’m slowly getting my motivation to write back, I haven’t posted in a while.  But anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>